You Know Something's Wrong When
by Besieged Infection
Summary: AU Naruto is lonely. His best friend leaves in the middle of every sleepover. And so he finds comfort in the sin of pain with a little help. Who knew it was with the wrong person...
1. When Life Is Surreal

Opening notes: this is the first story of this kind that I'm writing. At my school I am a well known yaoi fangirl so I'm coming out of the closet about my fetish of yaoi; aka: gay mansex, and actually writing a story containing it. Screw mom's homophobia!  
So, I hope you enjoy!

You Know Something's Wrong When…

I don't know when it started, but it has been going on for a while. It started with a cut, followed up with a kiss, began with a brush of skin… I thought it had just been a twist of luck…  
But I swear every day it had the wrong person.  
No.  
It just started with the wrong person. I'm just glad it ended with the right person… but I don't regret what I did.

Chapter one: You Know Something's Wrong When Life is Surreal

He thrust again, hitting a place that made me see stars. The first tears of that night leaked from my eyes. I always cried. No exceptions. Giving a particularly rough thrust, I felt him rip through some of the skin inside me. It hurt; it hurt so much.  
I was addicted. Not to him; to pain. I always waited until this day when I could bleed without being suspicious. How many times has this happened? I lost count about 5 years ago.  
Every Friday I would spend the night at my friend's house, Sasuke was his name, and every Saturday morning he would leave for 5 hours for a medical check up for his health. His mother had caught a cold when she was pregnant with him and, for some reason it rendered his immune system practically worthless. And so, every Saturday morning, he would be driven from the Uchiha estate to a clinic a couple towns away. The clinic was a 2 hour drive one way; the appointment would only be an hour.  
One day I got lonely, waiting for him to get back. And so I pulled up my shirt and added to the scars that made up a circular pattern on my stomach. It was all my curses combined in an unending reminder of how many times I have been lonely. A scratch for every time I have been left alone. And then; HE came. Sasuke's older brother. He found me making a particularly large scratch on my stomach, came to stop me. We ended up having sex. It happened again, 3 weeks later. Then 2, then it became a regular occurrence. We would have sex on his little brother's bed; eventually I started going to his room. I would make the sex as rough as possible. We never used lubricant; I wanted the pain. He was my first; I never thought we were doing something wrong. I was only 10.  
I don't think I introduced myself. In case you haven't guessed, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 17 years old. My best friend is Sasuke Uchiha and I go to Konoha private academy. I go there even though I don't have parents, but I bet they were amazing. Before I was born my parents paid for all of my schooling in advance; turns out I'm going to Dartmouth. I'm not that smart, but my international language scores are pretty much perfect. I'm good with words as they say. I couldn't really care, though. Besides; my secret can ruin my only friendship.  
I plan on being a writer; nothing else. I like to read, too, and would really enjoy talking to a bunch of people about books, but I was turned down from the book club just because I don't come off as the intellectual type. They said they didn't need idiots.  
He thrust again and I could feel the sticky liquid of my own blood start to leak out of me. Again and again; in his heat he sped up his thrusts. How long has this been going on? About 7 years, right? How come we haven't been seen? Another thrust and my thoughts be gone. The pain flooded my body as I was torn from the inside again. Only then did I get hard. Was I a masochist? Probably; but as he came inside me the salt from his cum burned the tears inside me as I orgasmed from the pain. There was no pleasure for me in this. As I came down from the euphoria I felt the stickiness of his cum inside me and noticed something was different. He had pulled out, and had begun kissing down my neck. Biting; kissing; sucking; licking his way down my chest. After dipping his tongue into my navel my spine arched suddenly, reflexively. A sensation started building in my lower stomach, catching me off guard.  
As sudden as it came he was up, nodding towards the door. I got up and pulled my clothes on. I exited the door soon after.  
Itachi Uchiha was truly a puzzling person.

Love it? Hate it? Deem it unworthy of this site? REVIEW!  
Flames will be used to power Sophia's fire ball attack on Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. Once the power reaches 9999 damage, then they will be used to make ramen, the holy mother of snack foods.

Ending notes: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I finally revamped my style. If you want updates, I require 10 reviews and/or 2 weeks for every new chapter. Whichever takes longer. I have the next chapter and a half done (all I need to do is type it up) so don't worry about me being too busy, kay? Also; summer break is coming up. I would update every week, but I run this summer acting troupe thing for teens who can't afford summer camp. Anyways; LUVZ AND HARTZ AND HUGZ 4 ALL MY READERS! I love you all! 3 Oh, and sorry it's so short, hehe.

With love,

Besieged.Infection


	2. You're The Demon

Opening notes:

OMG! Everyone who reviewed, I LOVE YOU!! Just a little story; when I first posted this story I check on stats to see what it was cause I hadn't been on this site in, like, ever. When I saw this story had 5 hits only 3 minutes after I posted it I was like "OMG! YAY! I LUV YOU ALL!" Then I meant to go look for some betas when I accidentally refreshed the page and saw that I had sixteen, yes SIXTEEN hits! No reviews, but I was SOOO happy! - Then I looked it up on the just in, Naruto new stories, and I couldn't find it. And, thus, that is how I found out that I had the fiction filter on. T-T No wonder I couldn't find anything good while I was logged in… and thus led me to look into the actual Naruto category. Page 1 of 4,102. Man was I shocked. I was among so many Naruto freaks! OMG YAY-NESS! Anyways, I got so happy from the number of hits that I decided to post the second chapter ASAP! 3 The next day I checked at school (last day, free day in tech class) and saw ONE-HUNDRED FIFTEEN HITS!! I was so happy. - Then I checked again a couple days ago and saw over 200 hits, one person had favorited, 5 people have alerted, and 3 people had reviewed. In response;

xNeTsUx – it is very hard to write your user name cause one of my shift buttons has been broken for about 4 months. Yes, that was before I wrote this. Anyways, I am really super happy that you reviewed, and I would like to christen you my FIRST REVIEWER!! 333 Glompz 4 uz-ness!! hug hands u cookie And you will read more! Here's the second chapter!

Dead from beyond the grave – Interesting… would you entail what this 'damn' entails? LOL; thanks for the review!

DreamShoppe – I am very glad you liked it. - Cookies for you. I noticed afterwards that, yes, it could be a one shot, and YES!! It would make sense! But no; alas, there will be more chapters and it will not end an ItaNaru. I already have the next 2 chapters written and the end in anime form in my head just waiting to be put in novel form! Anyways, HUGGLEZ-NESS!!

I decided not to wait for 10 reviews like it says on my profile; instead of my motto being '10 reviews or 2 weeks, whichever takes longer' it will now be '10 reviews or 2 weeks, whichever gives me less time'. LOL! Anyways, enjoy the second chapter, everyone!!

P.S. If I post this late, blame it on my shift button.

Disclaimer: Besieged.Infection-sama's real name is NOT Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, so she obviously does not own Naruto. She would actually be MORE than happy for them to put this into the show, so much so that she wouldn't want to be paid!

* * *

You Know Something's Wrong When...  
You're the Demon

* * *

The week went rather smoothly, with the summer vacation approaching and seniors graduating, it was rather quiet. Everyone hugging, exchanging numbers, and the like did not really bring as much noise as I would have believed. I didn't pay much attention, though. I only had one friend, and it wasn't like he was leaving.

Besides; all I really live for are Saturdays.

By the time said day came I woke up to find I only had an hour. Should I go? Before I could answer for myself I found that I had already arrived outside Itachi's door, raising my hand to knock. I hesitated. This was cutting it a little close, don't you think? Even if we did finish in time, would I be able to hide the blood from Sasuke? Would I be able to get rid of the red stains under my eyes from the tears that came every time? Isn't this a little… risky?

Once again, I didn't have a chance to answer my own question as Itachi's door flew open and I was pushed against his bed, his warm lips dominating my body and soul. He was there, sweeping, licking, biting, sucking, drawing moans out of my body with no effort. A coil formed in my stomach, it was painful, but at the same time pleasant. And it was so different…

I tried to push him away; I was scared. However he just grabbed my wrists, keeping them above my head with no effort really present. His free hand wandered down my naked body… where did our clothes go? The thought disappeared when he lifted my leg over his shoulder, thrusting immediately into my body with no preparation, as we did so every time. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as the pain overtook all my senses. He didn't thrust in immediately, though. He leaned up, kissing the tears from my eyes, then went lower, capturing my lips with his, searching so deep it was as though he was here to steal my soul. A demon stealing the soul of a pure-hearted citizen.

I smirked.

Unlikely. Besides…

I came to him.

I didn't do anything in the kiss; it was always him. I was simply the submissive little pet. I was simply captive in his embrace as he stayed seated inside me, running has hand along my body. Then, he moved.

Thrusting gently into my body he nudged a place inside me, eliciting a moan from my throat. It wasn't 'the' place, but it was well damn close. He moved again, just as gently. Angry, I thrust down on him quickly, surprised when his member hit that spot inside me, sending electricity through my body as I gasped at the sensation. I clenched the muscles around him and drew a moan from his throat as he finally lost it.

He freed my hand, opting more to move my lower body. Throwing my other leg over his shoulder, holding both in place, he trust roughly into my hole, hitting that place again, and again, and it came to a point where I didn't… no; COULDN'T miss the pain that normally brought me to completion. No.

This was so much better.

Every wave of pleasure assaulted my senses and pain couldn't. I found myself thrusting my hips in time with his, prolonging every feeling to it's peak. The pace was unbearable. Not too slow, but not fast enough. I was becoming overwhelmed by the pleasure assaulting my senses, but it wasn't enough. I needed more. Without realizing what I was doing my hand had snaked between my legs, roughly jerking myself off to the rhythm of his thrusts. And there I was; caught between pleasure and oblivion, riding on pleasure.

Itachi, giving a particularly hard thrust brought my to oblivion as I cummed, violently spraying my ecstasy over Itachi's chest as the muscles in my body went rigid, clenching Itachi as he came to completion. It was so different… why wasn't there pain?

I could feel myself slipping away from reality and itachi came up, whispering something in my ear. And after that…

Well… Let's just say he wasn't the demon.

And I wasn't the captive.

But that would soon change.

Prying eyes have a way of being where they're not needed.

* * *

Wow…

It was really different on paper… especially the lemon… When I typed this up I realized that I had managed to skip 3 scenes, a lemon, and 2/3rds of the plot… and it still makes sense. Miracle, neh?

Review replies are up top. R&R please! Flames will be used to power Lulu's Firaga attack on FFX (Final Fantasy 10), and once the power reaches 9999… well, I have her omega weapon, anyways. -shrug- So that's it. No ramen for me.

Hugz & Luvs!!

Besieged.Infection-sama

P.S. Next update - July 15, 2008


	3. Finale

Opening notes:

I would like to point out at this moment that finding a Beta Reader on for M rated Naruto yaoi is FLIPPIN IMPOSSIBLE!! Out of 2119 beta readers who said they accepted K-M rating, I found one who would accept M rating and even then, only hentai! OH! And get this! I ran into one that would beta read M rated crud, but only if it had NO GORE OR SEXUAL CONTENT!! WHY THE HELL DOES SHE THINK IT'S M RATED?! –sigh- I am calm… Be calm, B.I.-sama… phoo…

Review replies:

ChocohalicsAnonymus – I'm glad you liked it. –hug-

Black55widow – Meh, it's a lot better than some of the stuff I used to write. I really need to improve my chapter length, since most of my chapters consist of author's notes and lemons.

Kags21 – I thought that it was a 'good' different, too. Though at first I thought it was a 'bad' different so I was pretty hesitant to post the chapter.

DarkYUY - Happy you liked it! Thanks for the review, but I must add that my name is not chuck... Anyways, -hug- thanks!

Disclaimer: Does it look like my user name is 'Masashi Kishimoto-sensei'? No. Don't own it. Never will. Che…

Note: This very well may be the last chapter. Kukukuku… I don't think you'll like the ending, although some of you may go -sigh-… so tragic/romantic/sad/etc.' Currently listening to Smash Mouth. Total classic. –Grin-

I made my way back to Sasuke's room, completely drained of energy. My mind was blank, filled only with the words Itachi had whispered. What did he mean by "Prying eyes have a way of being where they're not needed". Does that mean…

I walked into Sasuke's room to find it empty of even a breeze.

I was safe. I sighed in relief. "Ah. You're awake." I turned around quickly, causing me to lose my balance and falling sideways in a very ungraceful position. "Dobe."

"I'm not a dobe." I grunted, bringing myself to my feet to properly view Sasuke's smirking face in all it's rude glory.

I took this small amount of time to thank anyone- or thing- that was listening up there that I had taken the time to clean up while I had been in Itachi's room.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" I looked down to see that I was, indeed wearing a set of Sasuke's clothes. A blue t-shirt and white shorts. He had gotten over that obsession when he was 13. He's worn black ever since.

"I lost my clothes, so I decided to wear some of your until I found them." I 'explained'. Wasn't a very thorough explanation, but at least I wasn't completely lying to him.

The next week passed quickly; quicker than usual. Things around home got easier; I'm glad I learned to cook for myself. My homeroom teacher, Mr. Umino was right; when living by yourself you can't eat just instant ramen.

Work at the book store was easier, too. I don't know why. Maybe it's because I was so focused on that line, and the meaning that came with it, that I couldn't really pay attention. Anyways, before I could really prepare for it Sasuke had already called for another sleep over.

When I got there, Sasuke opened his mouth, about to ask something. He soon closed it, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked.

He looked at me… he looked kind of tired. "Come on, I'll beat the crud out of you in Halo2."

"Not Halo2!!" I yelled, for everyone, ESPECIALLY SASUKE, knew how much I abhorred first person shooters.

"Halo2 it is."

"No!"

…and thus started another night of friendly fighting, laughing, compromising positions, video ga- WAIT A SECOND! Rewind and FREEZE for a second! Compromising positions? WHAT THE HECK IS THE WRITER THINKING?!

…

Wait…

Writer?

Where the heck did that come from?

It's not like we're in a story.

If we are… the writer better have a bulletproof vest…

Anyways, here we were, on top of Sasuke's bed where he had miraculously been able to push me down onto. How does a sick person have that much energy? Hmm… well that energy I had in 6th and 7th grade had to go somewhere, I guess…

But anyways, here we were one on top of the other, on top of a bed with black silk sheets, black silk pillowcases, and a black silk canopy. Did he plan this? Anyways, here he was, pinning my arms above me head as he stared down at me.

"Sasuke, what-" I began.

"Go ahead." I looked at him in confusion.

"What-"

"You can go to him, now. I don't care anymore." Sasuke said, releasing my wrists and moving off the bed, leaving me staring at the canopy.

Prying eyes have a way of being where they're not needed

Oh

I was not the captive

"You can go now."

At least not right now…

"I don't care anymore."

Why hadn't I noticed it before?

"GO!" I ran from the room in a frenzy to get out, afraid of what Sasuke might do with this new-found energy.

I ran strait to Itachi's room, not even pausing when I opened the door and saw him pressing a shirt into a suitcase, surrounded by boxes.

"Naruto…!"

"You knew."

"I'm moving out."

Not a single pause passed between us as I lunged toward him.

We spent that last amount of time we had left together in the bliss of each other's company, pouring the ecstasy from our bodies in the form of what was commonly known as 'sex'. But this time I could no longer call it that, for it became my lifeline. How foolishly of me to make it so just before my supply would be cut.

And with that mere warning that I so unwisely ignored I had become the captive; releasing the one they call shadow incarnate from it's chains, removing all obligations from the pure spirit clad in a sheet of darkness that had fallen in love with the demon who had just taken it's place. The holder had changed. The captor became the captive…

With no hope of happiness for the 3, they would continue…

The sleepovers would stop, their paths had been set.

Their love would never grow.

None of them.

This is the end of this story, for no story is worth continuing without some form of love.

One would never love, and the others would love continuously, without any returning feelings.

For even though love may be revealed, lust still rules the heart in many ways

Ending notes: I'm sorry if it sucked, cause this is the first time I've ever actually finished writing a story. I'm good at intros, but I suck at everything else. Once I get better I will post a better version of this ending.

Check out my next story, which will not be half as sad. It'll be a Neji/Gaara cause I absolutely LOVE that pairing. Check out my profile on July 29th, cause it'll be up, then.

LUVS!!

Besieged.Infection-sama


End file.
